The Melody of Change
by kitty amy
Summary: At the summer before the 5th year Harry decides that many changes have to take place. He meets Melody the new girl on Privet Drive and the world wil never be the same. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Harry Potter. Sure hope I did... Anyway this is my first story so please be gentle... Any reviews will be appreciated._

* * *

**End of the fourth year.**

It was the end of the school year and Harry was once again on his way to what was sure to be a terrible summer. Maybe the worst one yet since as of six days ago the bane of his existence, the most powerful dark wizard the world has seen in a century, Lord Voldemort, was back. So now he didn't just have the Dursleys to look forward to, but also his terribly painful death.

His uncle Vernon was driving them back to Harry's personal hell on earth, and looked quite unhappy doing so.

- Boy, we have new neighbours moving in, on number 6, so be extra careful. I don't want them to notice any of your unnaturalness, you hear me?

- Yes uncle Vernon, he replied.

The world was changed and yet remained the same.

* * *

**Two week later.**

His friends had promise to write often to keep him on the loop about Voldemort's activities but that wasn't the case. They wrote seldom and only vague letters giving him no clue about what was going on.

Harry was annoyed. No, not just annoyed he was angry. No, angry was not even close to how he was feeling. Harry was furious. He was caged up like a sheep waiting to be slaughtered. This had to end. If he was going to be hunted and killed he would live first.

After tearing to pieces the latest letter they send him he decided he needed a plan of action. He sat on his pathetic excuse of a desk, took out a new parchment and started writing.

**List of things I need to change.**

I need a change of:

1) Attitude

2) Clothes

3) Scenery

4) Life

Now about making these changes, I would have to start with...

* * *

**The next morning.**

Harry was scared. Wanting to reinvent yourself was one thing, actually doing it quite another. He had a pocketful of cash, having exchange some of his gold in Gringotts for muggle money, but no idea where to spend it. He decided that getting breakfast was as good start as any. He found a small café, next to a record store, that looked interesting and sat there. While trying to decide if he wanted eggs or pancakes he heard a voice speaking to him.

- You are that Potter boy right? You live next door with your family.

Harry looked at the owner of the voice and was surprised to see a really cute girl smiling at him. She was petite, curvy and had the craziest haircut he had ever seen, with thick bangs surrounding her face and half of her hair been black while the other half was purple. She was dressed in a black and white striped dress and was wearing scary looking boots.

- I heard that you are trouble, she continued still smiling, my middle name is Trouble, first one strangely enough is Melody, Melody White, I just moved here from New York.

- Ah, I am Harry, Harry Potter, he said. Nice to meet you, would you like to eh, join me? He asked unsure of what was happening.

- Oh my, you Brits are so polite, she said while sitting down. So how come you're here. Haven't left Privet Drive that much in the last two weeks. Not that I have been spying on you or anything, she continued while blushing which Harry thought made her look even cuter, well maybe a little but you have to admit that there is nothing interesting to do there…

Harry was feeling dizzy. How could a person say so many things in so little time was beyond him.

…and I found that Beatles record I've been looking for ages, you Brits have the greatest music! So imagine my surprise when I saw you in here, next to the coolest record store in the whole London. I thought it was a sign, so here I am introducing myself. What are you doing in London anyway?

- Ah, I thought it was time for a change of style, he said indicating his clothes.

Melody snorted and tried unsuccessfully to hide it with a caugh.

- That was, what that lost puppy look you had, meant, she said. Well, you are lucky I bumped into you, aren't you? I am the Queen of Makeovers! Let's get breakfast and then, she inspected him from head to toe, we have our work cut out for us.

* * *

**Six hours and four coffee breaks later.**

- And this is the last one, Melody said smiling and looking very pleased with herself. I think that would be it about the clothes but we still need to do something about the glasses and the hair.

- I need to find an optometrist I guess, Harry said not really liking the prospect, he hated doctors with a passion.

- Yeah you do. The hair though I can deal with. Oh, when I'm over with you Potter you won't recognise yourself…

* * *

**A week later**

The Dursley's at first were really vocal about their opposition to his new look , but a well-placed threat or two, about his murderous godfather made them keep their thoughts about his new style and daily absences to themselves.

So now Melody and Harry were at their usual hangout, the little café they met, and were currently doing what they did best.

- Absolutely not Melody!

- Oh come on Harry, I'll get one too.

- No, the contacts I get, the blue highlights too, but do I really need piercings?

- Piercings are hot. Come on Harry...

- I will not get a piercing!

**An hour later.**

- How does it feel Harry?

- Okkay I ghuess, he said trying to get used to speaking with the new addition to his tongue.

- Don't worry. In a week's time you will be completely used to it, you'll see.

**The same day at 01:00 a.m.**

- Harry wake up.

- Hmmm

- Come on wake up.

- What? What time is it?

- It's late, or early. I guess it depends on your point of view, she said while throwing clothes at him.

- Why are you here? He asked trying to stifle a yawn, Wait! _How_ are you here?

- Oh, I've learned a trick or two at school, anyway get up we are going out.

- We are?

- Yes, we are going to a party, so get dressed, get down and I'll be waiting outside.

- What kind of party?

But she was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry was sleepy,nervous and kind of annoyed. He was following Melody who was behaving extremely strange even for her. They reached a park that Dudley's gang used to vandalise. Melody who was supposed to be leading him to a party went and sat on the grass seemingly deep in thought.

-So, a party of two? He asked joining her.

-Umm, yeah I guess.

-What's all this about Mel?

-Harry, she said, I want to do something but firstly I've got to tell you something but you're going to think I am crazy and then…

-Mel, love slow down, what's up?

-Well Harry you see I… I am a witch. She quickly closed her eyes not wanting to see his reaction.

Harry was dumbstruck. Melody was a witch. What did that mean? Did she know about him from the beginning? Did she now?

He saw her opening slowly one eye, then the other. After seen his expression she started speaking again.

-And now you think I'm crazy and I have no freaking way to prove that I am not, stupid no underage use of magic law, she mumbled.

So she thought he was a muggle and didn't know about the whole Boy-Who-Lived nonsense. That was a relief.

-Harry will you please say something? She asked in full hysterics mode now.

-Um, I believe you? He said amused.

-I mean I'm really not lying or crazy or… wait what?

-I believe you Mel, you see, I am a wizard too. Harry took his wand out of his holster, You see?

-A wizard, she whispered shocked.

- Yeah, a wizard.

They looked at each other and smiled. After a while Melody spoke again.

-Harry you do realise you speak perfectly, right?

- Ahmm, yes?

-What about the piercing? She prompted.

-Oh, now that most of the swelling is gone it feels fine.

-Is it well enough to do this? She said while touching his nape bringing him closer.

-Do wha…

And she kissed him. Harry's first kiss. It felt soft and warm and right, exactly like coming home.

Melody drew back and smiled.

-Sneaky attack, she whispered.

-Hmm, sneaky attack back, harry said and drew her closer again.

* * *

**The next morning.**

_I am he as you are he as you are me and we are all together. _

_See how they run like pigs from a gun, see how they fly. _

_I'm crying._

_Sitting on a cornflake, waiting for the van to come. _

_Corporation tee-shirt, stupid bloody Tuesday. _

_Man, you been a naughty boy, you let your face grow long. _

_I am the eggman, they are the eggmen. _

_I am the walrus, goo goo g'joob…_

Melody sure loved the Beatles, Harry though smiling. They were at her room having snuck inside a little after five in the morning. Harry was lying on her bed and followed her with his eyes as she tried to bring some order to the disaster zone.

-Love I have seen it before, even worse than now I may add, we both know that you don't clean so stop it and come here. Harry said patting the bed beside him.

-Want to snog some more Mr Potter? She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

-Yes, I sure do, he replied grinning.

-Well you asked for it, she said flanging herself at him.

They had a tickle war and were laughing so hard they didn't hear the door opening.

-What is this! Melody's mother shrieked. You've gone too far young lady!

-Good morning mother, Melody replied her good mood gone. This is Harry, Harry my mother Grace.

-Pleased to make you acquaintance Ms White, he said.

-You're the boy living next door, the one that goes to that school for troubled children. She said the distaste evident in her voice.

-Actually mother, Harry is a wizard. He goes to the same school I'll go come September. Melody's voice was strained.

-So he is one of** your kind**. Melody's mother said kind as someone would say trash.

-Yes mother he is and we'll both rot in hell for being spawns of the devil, will you please go now, and close the door, will you?

Melody's mother looked at the wand her daughter was holding and left the room looking quite angry.

-Umm, well that was my mother, Melody said looking warn out.

-She is lovely, he replied. Want to go grab a cup of coffee?

-Yes please.

* * *

**An hour later at Noise café**

-So you are a muggleborn.

-Yes, I mean I'm not really sure about my father since I have never really met him but I don't think my mother would get close enough to a wizard to actually have a child.

-Yes, you do have a point, he said laughing.

-So tell me what is Hogwarts like?

-It's old and drafty and the second best place in the whole world.

-What's the first?

-Next to you love, he said and grinned.

Melody choked on her coffee.

-Dude I can't believe you said that! That's the cheesiest thing I ever heard.

But her smile was huge.

* * *

**Later that day**

Melody and Harry were hanging out in Harry's room when Pig, Ron's owl came in. Melody noticed him first and tried to take the letter and got bitten for her efforts.

-Harry you've got mail, she said while rubbing her hurt finger.

Harry took the letter that turned out to be from Ron .

_Harry mate_

_Are you ok? I've been sending you letters and you haven't answered in quite a while, are you getting them? Dumbledore says the protections on you still stand so you are safe but I'm getting really worried._

_We are still at the place we can't talk about. We haven't learn anything about you know what. All they have us do is clean really. Mom and the twins are arguing all the time and Percy still doesn't talk to any of us. Dumbledore says you will have to stay where you are for a little while more._

_Anyway please answer soon mate._

_Ron_

_P.S. Hermione asks if you have finished your homework, says you should really start on that!_

After reading it he wrote a short reply and gave it to the hyperactive owl.

_Ron _

_I am fine but I'm not going anywhere. Tell Dumbledore I'm staying where I am. I'll see you all on the train._

_Harry_

* * *

**July 30th ****  
**

Harry was lying on his bed and seemed to be contemplating something. Melody could be very discreet and would never pressure him to talk about things he didn't want to-not!

-Penny for your thoughts? She asked.

-It's nothing really. Just that tomorrow is my birthday.

-What! Why didn't you say anything? It's an awfully sort notice to find you a good present.

-You don't need to get me a present love.

-Yeah, well I want to. I know! We have to go to Diagon Alley for our school stuff anyway so why don't we go tomorrow? I'll surely find you the perfect present there.

-Hmm that would be nice. He said with a small smile. She was simply adorable when she was acting like that.

-Ok, it's a date! She seemed to think of something and the mischievous glint he had come to equally love and dread was in her eyes.

-So in about half an hour you are going to be fifteen? She asked trying to sound innocent and failing horribly.

-Ehmm, yeah? His uncertainty of what she planned made his answer come out as a question.

-You know Harry I've been thinking about doing something for some time now, and this is the perfect opportunity. She started moving her hand from his chest down to the front of his pants and unbuttoning them.

-Think of it as an early birthday gift, she said and then took him in her mouth.

Harry gasped at the sensation. It was unlike anything he had ever felt. This was turning out to be the best birthday ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**July 31****st**** Outside the Leaky Cauldron**

-Love I've got to confess something.

-You didn't like it, did you? She anxiously asked.

-Didn't like what?

-Last night…

-What…Let me assure you I loved it!

-Then what?

-Well you see, you remember when I told you I was a wizard.

-Yeah…?

-Ahmm I'm not just any wizard, I'm kind of famous.

-Famous for what?

-Well… I survived the killing curse and destroyed a dark Lord when I was a one year old.

Melody was really quiet for a few seconds and then started laughing uncontrollably.

-Really Harry you have a horrible sense of humour! She was still chuckling occasionally.

-Mel, I'm serious. I'm the bloody Boy-Who-Lived!

-Whatever come on let's go we have a long day ahead of us. You've got your school list right?

-Yeah love.

-Come on then Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

**An Hour Later, Diagon Alley **

-You weren't kidding, were you?

-Nope.

-You are famous! That's why everyone is staring, and pointing and whispering and stuff…

-Yeah.

-Well, do you think we could make front page if we made out right here?

-Probably yes.

-I'll keep that in mind. She mumbled.

Harry just grinned.

- Now, were to go? She asked.

-Let's go to the Magical Menagerie, you said you wanted an owl right?

-Yes, it would be nice to keep in touch with my friends back home.

-Let's go, it's that way.

Harry was feeling euphoric. Melody saw how everyone was treating him and didn't even bat an eye. Everyone was staring and whispering even more than usual.

It was probably the new style. They were used to him been short, underfed and dressed in rugs.

Now after having a year of meals at Hogwarts and not been starved as soon as he got home he had filled out a bit and he had actually hit his growth spurt so he was a pretty decent 5'9.

And his wardrobe had drastically changed as well. Melody was a shopping maniac so he was drugged almost daily to her impromptu shopping sprees. She dressed him in gothic casual that meant a lot of black, a lot of vests and Demonia's rocky Leather Boots. She said he looked sexy and mysterious. Well he was a different person inside and out since he met her so it was possible.

* * *

**Diagon Alley , Magical Menagerie.**

-Look Harry a bunny! Isn't he cute?

Harry though the bunny just looked fat.

-He is adorable, love.

-And he can turn into a hat, how cool is that?

-Really cool love. Excuse me sir, how much for the fat rabbit?

-Harry he's not fat, it's mostly fur really…

-He's on sale young man. So that would be four Galleons and seven Sickles.

-We'll take him, he said and handed the gold.

-Harry thankyouthankyouthankyou! She said and kissed him.

He had the biggest smile. He just loved to make her happy.

-Well you wanted him, I saw it from the moment we walked in, and you can always use Hedwig to keep in touch with your friends.

-How will you call him then?

-Hmmm, I think Hatter.

-Well if his current form is any indication he loves them, he teased.

-Don't tease. And I still haven't found your present.

-I though you gave me my present last night?

-That was an extra. Hmm how would you like a new cage for Hedwig? Maybe a gold one…

-That would be a bit much love.

-Hmm you think so?

-Yeah, I really do.

-You still have your school robes to buy. I'll leave you there and look around for a while.

-What about yours?

-Oh, I had them custom made ages ago.

-Of course you did.

* * *

**An hour later, Outside Madame Malkin's**

-Hey babe, finished then? You wouldn't believe what happened to me. I was looking around and somehow I ended up lost and I found myself in a really interesting little market, Knockturn Alley I think… Anyway I found that antique shop Borgins or something and there it was, the perfect gift. She handed him a small box.

-Well won't you open it up? Harry are you ok babe?

-Don't go there alone again! It's dangerous! He yelled feeling both scared and relieved.

-Naah, just different, she said not looking like she cared about the danger she put herself in.

- Anyway open your gift! She demanded.

-I swear love, you're going to be the death of me, he mumbled while doing as ordered.

Inside he found a silver pocket watch with an engraved snake on one side.

-It just reminded me of you for some reason, she said.

-It's beautiful, thank you. He smiled and kissed her. He then tried to open the watch but it wouldn't badge.

**_-Why won't you open? _**He demanded.

At his words the snake came alive.

**_-Ah sssspeaker, for you I sssshall. _**

The watch opened but it was empty inside.

**_-What's the ussse of a watch that showssss nothing?_**

**_-I need your blood to let you ssssee. Jussst a drop will do._**

Harry pricked his thump and smeared the blood on the watch.

Suddenly two indicators appeared. The first one was about Sirious if the Big black letters spelling his name were to be trusted and it pointed to ''Order of the Phoenix Headquarters''. The other one was Melody's and it pointed on ''Having Fun''.

**_-I sssshall alwaysss ssshow you where your loved onesss are ssspeaker._**

That's a bloody brilliant present Mel! Harry looked up and saw her looking at him strangely. Then he realised that he spoke in parseltongue in front of her. She was probably scared of him!

-Mel, love listen, you really have nothing to be afraid of.

-Afraid? Babe that was Hot! She flung herself at him and kissed him for all she was worth.

* * *

**Privet Drive**

Harry and Melody were back in number 4 Privet Drive. The Dursleys were somewhere boring for vacation. They left on his birthday. If one was to ask, that was the best birthday gift they ever gave him.

So now Melody and Harry were putting the empty house to good use. They were in his aunt's immaculate living room that was far from immaculate after the popcorn war that took place and were now watching Pulp Fiction and snogging. Truth been told not much movie watching was taking place, they mostly snogged.

-We should move your stuff here. Harry said between kisses.

-Are they really gone for the rest of the summer?

-Yeah, so we will have the house to ourselves.

-What are we to do? She asked and a mischievous smile broke on her face.

-I've got some ideas, he said grinning.

-Oh, my!

-Come on I'll show you, he said griping her hand and dragging her upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: I know it's really short but more will come soon!**

* * *

Harry and Melody were entwined on his bed kissing and laughing.

-So what did you want to show me Mr Potter?

-I'll show you mine if you show me yours love.

-Hmm, ok.

-Just like that? I always thought that it would be a lot harder to get a girl to drop her knickers.

-Did you just call me easy babe? I think I should be offended.

-What, NO! I didn't mean it like that. It's just so easy been with you. Everything seems to be right with the world when I am holding you, you know?

-Here comes the King of cheesy lines again. She was smiling while saying that. -But yes babe, I do know.

-So, do you still want to uhmm well…

-Yes please, she said grinning.

* * *

-So that was…

-Perfect! Melody said smiling.

-So you liked it too? I know it can be painful for the girl on her first time.

-Well it kind of was at the beginning, but after a while it got a lot better. I was actually surprised by you.

-Me?

-Yeah, I though guys were supposed to avoid cuddling after the act but you are cuddlier than a cat.

-Well love, you are too delicious to let go, he said grinning and biting her lips.

-Ouch! Babe you are going to pay for that!

-I'd love to see you trying; he said and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

-Oh you'll see!

She got on top of him trying to pin him down and tickle him. The fight was on as Harry tried to do the same. They ended up sort of breath from laughing too much. They were a mess of tangled sheets and limbs. And that's how the Order found them.

* * *

- Potter?

-Professor Moody? Asked Harry, while trying to hide Melody's very naked body from view.

He saw the people that accompanied him and slowly understanding dawned in.

-You are here to take me to Dumbles' Bird Watching Club Headquarters, aren't you? Even though I was specifically clear in saying that I am perfectly happy where I am now. And by the way, haven't you ever heard about knocking before entering a room? It's only polite you know.

-Harry you are not safe here. There was a Dementor attack in Surrey. Two Muggles were kissed. We believe they sided with You-Know-Who again. The speaker was a young witch with bubblegum coloured hair.

-Be that as it may I am not willing to hide away in fear Harry answered angrily. And who are you by the way?

-I'm Tonks, nice to meet you!

-Yeah, we'll see.

-Snuffles will be there. Moody said.

-Sirius? Ok then. Melody it looks like you are going to meet my murdering Godfather.

-Oh, yippy! She said from underneath the covers.

-Potter we can't take her to Headquarters. She's a Muggle, the only thing we can do is obliviate this whole thing.

-No, she's not, she's a witch. And you point a wand at her you die. Am I clear?

-A witch? She could be anyone. She could be a Deatheater!

-Well she's not. And you either take both of us or none.

Moody grunted looking crossed.

-Get ready we're leaving in five!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**20 Minutes Later.**

-What do you mean flying? I'm not flying anywhere that's just plain stupid. Let's apparate or something. Melody said.

She was really cute when she was being mean; and too lazy for her own good, Harry thought smiling mischievously.

-Well love I was actually thinking that flying was a good idea, an opportunity to see Lucy again. He smiled playfully at her.

-Oh well ok… you boys and your toys…

-I'll bring her in the front; you go get your stuff, ok?

-Ok I'm going, be back in 15.

-I'll believe that when I see it, you need at least an hour to find anything in that disaster zone that you call your room.

-I'll just throw everything in my trunk, she said while running next door to pack.

-Potter who is that Lucy person? Inquired Moody.

-She is the love of my life, second only to Mel of course.

-My Harry, you've been busy this summer, said Tonks.

-You have no idea…

* * *

**An hour later.**

- That's Lucy, the love of your life? A flying motorcycle? Asked Tonks.

-Shush! You'll hurt her feelings! Don't listen to her Lucy girl you mean so much more to me than just that, said Harry while petting the bike.

-Babe, are you petting the bike again? Melody was back and was grinning from ear to ear.

-I only did it once, okay twice prior to now. And stop calling her that love, her name is Lucy! She isn't just a bike she is a Ducati 916 and I'm in love with her. I would actually marry her if I didn't reserve that spot for you.

-Well, glad to see that I mean more to you than a bike. The catfight would be really painful if that ceased to be… it would probably mean scratched paint and everything. She snidely added.

-So you got everything? He quickly changed the subject.

-Smooth…And everything in view yes. I found some things under the bed too. That jacket's yours right?

She threw it at him. It was his black leather one.

-I would hope so love. Been sneaking any other boys to your room recently?

-Yeah, Dudley and Piers. I just can't help myself, they are too delicious to resist. She was dripping sarcasm while saying that.

Harry started laughing, after a while Melody lost her serious expression and joined him.

-Your mother?

-Happy that I'm leaving.

-Sorry love.

-Whatever, I'm used to it by now babe.

-Potter can you even fly that thing? Moody asked while enlarging his broomstick.

-Yeah it's easy really; I flew her when we came back from our shopping trip. The bloke who sold her to me added some really useful enchantments. She can practically fly herself, and she comes with disillusionment and shrinking charms.

-If, you're certain.

-I am.

-Okay, no time to waste, load your stuff and get ready.' -Clear night,' he grunted , his magical eye scanning the heavens. '-Could've done with a bit more cloud cover.

- Right, you, he barked at Harry, we're going to be flying in close formation. Tonks'll be right in front of you, keep close on her tail. I'm going to be behind you. The rest'll be circling us. We don't break ranks for anything, got me? If one of us is killed the others keep flying, don't stop, don't break ranks. If they take out all of us and you survive, Harry, the rear guard are standing by to take over; keep flying east and they'll join you.'

-Is he serious? demanded Melody

-No Sirius is my Godfather. He's just moody.

-Can't believe you said that babe…

-Hold on tight love, he said laughing.

* * *

-There is nothing there. Melody stated.

-In a minute. Moody said while rummaging in his cloak, his gnarled hands clumsy with cold. -Got it,' he muttered, raising what looked like a silver cigarette lighter into the air and clicking it.

The nearest streetlamp went out with a pop. He clicked the unlighter again; the next lamp went out; he kept clicking until every lamp in the square was extinguished and the only remaining light came from curtained windows and the sickle moon overhead. 'Borrowed it from Dumbledore,' growled Moody, pocketing the Put-Outer. -That'll take care of any Muggles looking out of the window, see? Now come on, quick.'

He took Harry by the arm and led him from the patch of grass, across the road and on to the pavement;

-Here read and memorise this, Moody said giving them a piece of paper.

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London_

-There's still nothing.

-Think about what you've just memorised girl.

-Oh…

Harry did so and saw a battered door emerging out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows.

It was as though an extra house had inflated, pushing those on either side out of its way.

-It's charming really, Melody said.

-Fidelius, right? Asked Harry.

Nobody seemed inclined to answer.

-'Come on, hurry,' growled Moody, prodding Harry and Melody in the back.

They walked up the worn stone steps, staring at the newly materialised door. Its black paint was shabby and scratched. The silver doorknocker was in the form of a twisted serpent. There was no keyhole or letterbox.

-Get in quick but don't go far inside and don't touch anything.

* * *

**Inside Grimmauld Place.**

-Do you think we missed the meeting? Whispered Tonks.

-No, we still have time. Moody whispered back.

-Why are you all so quiet? Melody said definitely not whispering.

-Shhh! You'll wake her!

-I'll wake who?

**'Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers –'**

A man with long black hair came charging out of a door facing Harry.

**-Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!' **he roared, seizing the curtain.

The old woman's face blanched.

**-Yoooou!' **she howled, her eyes popping at the sight of the man.

**-Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!' **

-**I said – shut – UP**!' roared the man, and with a stupendous effort managed to force the curtains closed again.

The old woman's screeches died and an echoing silence fell. Panting slightly and sweeping his long dark hair out of his eyes, Harry's godfather Sirius turned to face him.

-Hello, Harry,' he said grimly, '-I see you've met my mother.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

-Hello, Harry,' he said grimly, '-I see you've met my mother.'

-Yes, she is delightful.

The two men looked at each other, grinned and hugged.

-Was she like that alive? Harry asked, as they pulled apart.

-Even worse, that's why I run away. But enough about my crappy childhood, let me look at you, I love the new look.

-Yeah yours too, said Harry.

-Every look is better than escaped Azkaban prisoner, he said laughing.

-Too true, Melody said.

-And who is that?

Harry looked at Melody apologetically for not introducing her sooner.

-Sirius I'd like you to meet the love of my life, Melody. Mel this is my Godfather Sirius.

-Pleased to make your acquaintance, she said blushing.

-Likewise sweetheart, he said smiling then turn to Harry and laughing softly said -You sounded exactly like your father just now you know, that's the exact words he used when introducing your mother to anyone who would listen. The love of your life, is she pup? You Potters find them early on for sure, lucky bastards.

-We definitely are.

-So I assume you want joined quarters?

-Of course.

-Molly will throw a fit, can't wait, he said his eyes gleaming with mischief.-Follow me, I know just the place.

They went to the staircase and up to the second floor. They passed two doors and stopped in front of a third.

-That was cousin's Cissy's room when she stayed here. It's well kept in comparison with others, just really dusty, but I can help with that.

The room was narrow and long with a high sealing and tall windows. It was decorated in green and silver and was as Sirius said really dusty.

-If I knew you'd bring company I would have done this beforehand.

-If I knew I'd be coming I'd have warned you.

-Ron said he wrote you about it.

-He said something along the lines I think but I've stopped reading his letters weeks ago. Told him I was happy were I was. Didn't know you'd be here Padfoot and I was, and still am too angry about been kept in the dark. I mean they are my friends, after all I've been through the least they could do is fucking tell me what's happening. So yeah…

-Can't blame you pup. I tried talking to Dumbledore about letting you in the Order meetings but he won't budge. He's been infuriating actually. You are fifteen you should know what's going on. It's your war too.

-Thanks Sirius, said Harry.

-I don't want to destroy that really cute bonding moment but it's been a long day and I'm kind of tired so can we clean this and go to bed please?

-Sure thing sweetheart, said Sirius. –Now I'm not an expert in cleaning charms but this ought to do the trick. -**Scourgify!**

* * *

After the room could be considered decent Sirius left biding them goodnight.

Melody enlarged her trunk with a touch of her wand and pulled out Hatter's cage, she then proceeded with leaving said cage on a small table beside the window. Then reaching inside her pocket she pulled the fat rabbit out and deposited him on a chair where he stretched and seemingly fall asleep.

-You should do the same with Hedwig's perch she is bound to come anytime now, she said while opening the window.

-Yeah you're right love.

-I'm always right babe, she said dismissively.

He smiled at her and abruptly took her in his arms. –You look so hot right now, he said kissing her thoroughly.

-I always look hot babe. She said looking into his eyes and smirking.

-You are the girl who came to stay love, he said while caressing her hair.- You make want you so much it makes me sorry; still I don't regret a single day.

-Quoting Beatles now, are we? Trying to get in my knickers again Mr Potter? She demanded.

-Is it working?

-Damn sure it is.

* * *

Sirius was chuckling to himself. He used the expendable ears he confiscated earlier from the twins to eavesdrop on the lovebird's little conversation. He couldn't help himself he was too curious about this change in Harry. Melody was a great influence as far as he was concerned. His godson was turning out great. Gone was the little submissive boy, and in his place stood a true marauder. It was going to be a fun month that was for sure.

He walked in the kitchen to see that he obviously was the only one of that particular opinion. The order members were in an uproar. They obviously had taken an instant dislike in Melody before even meeting the girl.

-Where are the children Sirius? Asked Albus.

-On their room, doing things children probably shouldn't do. He was grinning while saying that. Oh, their faces were priceless.

-What do you mean their room? Harry is sharing a room with Ron, not some shameless hussy, screeched Molly.

-Yeah not going to happen, Harry was adamant, even threatened to leave.

-The boy is clearly out of control Albus, you should have seen him, crazy hair, piercings, flying motorcycles, sex. This girl is obviously a bad influence, said Dedalus Diggle.

-I think the girl is a great influence. And what was that about flying motorcycles? Sirius was ecstatic; this was so much better that he originally thought. –Did Harry get one? Think he'll share? He giddily asked.

-This is serious Black, said Moody. –This girl could compromise Potter's safety.

-Melody is a cool kid and obviously in love; no way in hell is she a threat. Leave them alone, they are young and in love, nothing wrong with that.

-And the hair was wicked cool, added Tonks whose hair was currently a very familiar blue.

-Dear friends it's not the new look that Mr Potter adopted that worries me. His attitude is the problem here. He stopped speaking with his friends, he disrespected the orders that were given to him to stay inside the wards of privet Drive and that could have compromised his safety. This change is worrisome; he used to be such a well behaved boy, said Albus looking distressed.

Lost your little puppet old man? Though Sirius gleefully. -He is not a boy anymore Albus, he's seen things no boy should have seen, he said.

-He still needs protection Padfoot, said Lupin.

-He needs to know what's going on.

-He is too young! Screeched Molly.

-**No, he is NOT! **With that Sirius left the meeting.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

_I'm burnin' through the sky yeah_

_Two hundred degrees_

_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light_

_I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_

_Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time_

_I'm having a ball_

_Don't stop me now_

_If you wanna have a good time just give me a call_

_Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)_

_Don't stop me now (Yes I'm havin' a good time)_

_I don't want to stop at all_

The sun was barely up and Harry was woken up by loud music. Mel was definitely not a morning person but if she woke up she was unable to fall asleep again and that meant she needed music to start her day. He opened his eyes to see her doing a fairly good imitation of Freddie Mercury using a hair brush. For an American she had a weird obsession with British music.

-Morning love, you seem chipper this morning, he said yawing.

-Morning babe, she said blushing probably embarrassed to be caught on the act.

-Come here, I want my morning kiss, he demanded.

-Should probably brush your teeth then, you have a dragon's breath, she said snidely the blush gone.

She was mean when embarrassed, but so cute nonetheless.

-And for that little comment you'll pay he said laughing and drugging her on top of him, proceeding with kissing her breathless. –You seem to enjoy the dragon's breath a little too much love, he said pleased.

-I may have exaggerated a little…

-Really? He said dripping sarcasm.

-Oh, stop and kiss me again you asshole.

-Touchy,touchy…

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

The two lovebirds were on their way to breakfast both ravenous and caffeine deprived. Harry was sated and relaxed. Melody was nervous. She was extra gothed up, that being her little mechanism in coping with stress, that didn't seem to work on this particular occasion.

She had her hair pulled up in a high amazon-like ponytail that reached the small of her back with her purple bangs left down and beautifully surrounding her face. She went heavy on the eyeliner and her lips were a bright red. She was wearing a velvety black corset that he bought for her paired with tight leather pants and thigh high lace up black leather boots. She looked unbelievably sexy and gave the impression of a strong confident young woman. Harry knew it was all an act because at the moment she was cringing at the possibility of everybody in Harry's life hating her. He of course was quite certain that Sirius liked her and he honestly didn't care about anyone else's opinion.

-Love, please don't worry. Sirius liked you and the rest are of little importance, he said trying to reassure her.

-Don't worry? Babe they'll take a look at you and say that I corrupted you.

Harry looked at himself. He was wearing black jeans, black doc martens and a black t-shirt with big bold white letters that said: ''Down with panties''

-Well you kind of did, he said smiling and playing with his tongue piercing.

-I know; my greatest work actually, she said resigned.

-Come on love I'm hungry and need coffee more that I need air.

-Ok, but you'll have to protect me from the angry wizards.

-Pfff angry wizards… I've fought dragons!

-You sure did babe.

-You don't believe me love? Come, you'll see! He said grabbing her hand.

* * *

-Sirius, tell Mel that I fought a dragon last year.

Everyone in the kitchen looked up to see Harry dragging Melody inside, ignore everyone in sight, and after sitting next to his Godfather, placing the girl to his lap.

-Well you didn't actually fight it. Just managed to stay alive long enough to steal an egg.

-Same difference.

-Dark Lords, Dragons… Babe I think we should move back to America, said Melody sounding horrified.

-It's certainly a possibility; have to wait for two more years though. Your mother wouldn't let you move an ocean away, would she?

-She would probably throw a party along with the Dursleys if I did.

-Oh, I've never been to America. You'll take me with you right? I think I'm not even wanted there. Sirius said excitedly.

-Sure we will Padfoot, said Melody smiling at him but still looking shocked.

**-Moving away, living in sin and look at you Harry dear, what has this hussy done to you?! Blue hair, piercings! You look like a street thug! **

Harry looked apathetically at the woman. -Ms Wesley you will never refer to Melody with a derogatory term again. Did I make myself clear? His voice was cold as ice.

**-Harry Dear this girl is a menace! What do you see in her? **

-What do I see in her? Not that it is any of your business Ms Wesley but Melody is the prettiest, brightest, funniest, sweetest and most loving person I've ever met. So you'll now stop screaming profanities that no one is interested in. You are not my mother. You used to be my best mates mother but now you are not even that. **So stop meddling in my life!** He then calm as you please turned and smiled at Mel, -Want some coffee love?

-Ahmm, yeah, two sugars…

-…And cream, I know. He placed her gently at his seat and after filling two cups with coffee and adding sugar and cream, sat next to her and offered her hers. He then proceeded to take a packet of Marlboros' out of his pocket putting one to his mouth and lightning it up. He left a pleased sight and relaxed.

–Nothing is better after a night of wild shagging than a coffee and a ciggie, he said contented.-Want one love?

-You are an asshole babe. She said irritated but took a ciggie nonetheless.

-Here in Britain we call it arsehole.

-Yeah, that too.

Oh mean Mel came out to play, though Harry gleefully.

-Arsehole or not you still want me.

-I'll admit you have your uses.

-Like what?

-That dirty mouth of yours appears to be rather skilful.

-I'll show you skilful love, and he grabbed her and kissed her till she couldn't breathe, much less speak.

Sirius was trying not to laugh at their antics and failing miserably. Lupin was at a loss of words, Ms Wesley was fuming and the kids had various expressions from disbelief to amusement. The youngest Wesley wore the exact same expression as her mother.

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"-So pup had a good summer so far?" asked Sirius.

"-Yeah," said Harry pecking Mel on the nose. "–Would be even better had I know what's the situation with Voldemort and not been shunned by my best friends but what can you do." He pointedly ignored Ron's and Hermione's protests.

"-Don't know what you're complaining about, myself. You think you've had it bad, at least you've been able to get out and about, stretch your legs... I've been stuck inside for a month."

"-Why is that?" Asked Melody curious.

"-Because the Ministry of Magic's still after me, and Voldemort will know all about me being an Animagus by now, Wormtail will have told him, so my big disguise is useless. There's not much I can do for the Order of the Phoenix ... or so Dumbledore feels."

There was something about the slightly flattened tone of voice in which Sirius uttered Dumbledore's name that told Harry that Sirius, too, was not very happy with the Headmaster. Harry felt a sudden upsurge of affection for his godfather.

"-At least you've known what's been going on," he said bracingly.

"-Oh yeah," said Sirius sarcastically. "-Listening to Snape's reports, having to take all his snide hints that he's out there risking his life while I'm sat on my backside here having a nice comfortable time ... -asking me how the cleaning's going…"

"-What cleaning?" asked Harry.

"-Trying to make this place fit for human habitation," said Sirius, waving a hand around the dismal kitchen. "-No one's lived here for ten years, not since my dear mother died, unless you count her old house-elf, and he's gone round the twist – hasn't cleaned anything in ages."

"-Love we found you a new friend," said Harry playfully.

"-Shut it Potter, I clean… just not very often."

"-Never, more like," he said chuckling.

Sirius laughed as well.

* * *

They were almost done with breakfast when Sirius's face sobered.

"-Harry I think it's time to answer some of your questions."

"-No! He is too young" said Mrs Weasley. "He's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix! He's only fifteen and –"

"-And has been through more than all of you put together. He has more right than most to…"

"-It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!" said Mrs Weasley sharply. The expression on her normally kind face looked dangerous.

"-And it's down to whom, you?" Asked Sirious.

"-You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?"

"-Which bit?" Sirius asked politely, but with the air of a man readying himself for a fight.

"-The bit about not telling Harry more than he needs to know," said Mrs Weasley, placing a heavy emphasis on the last three words.

"-I don't intend to tell him more than he needs to know, Molly", said Sirius.

"-And who is Dumbledore that can dictate what I get to know?" Asked Harry with a calm voice that Melody knew he reserved for when he was extremely angry.

"-Babe come on let's go upstairs;" she said trying to prevent the explosion that she knew was coming having witnessed it happening when the Dursleys got out of line. "-You can finish this discussion another time." He didn't even seem to hear her. Well it seemed it was time to bring out the big guns. She crouched and whispered in her best seductive voice to his ear. "– If you come upstairs with me now I'll do that thing you wanted."

Harry's cold expression melted at once. Before she could blink he was up and on his way to the door dragging her with him.

"-This isn't over;" he threw over his solder to the occupants of the room that still tried to understand what had just happen.

* * *

Harry and Melody were on the siting room doing their summer assignments. Well Harry was doing his, while Melody was trying to snog him.

"-Babe your fan-girl is glaring at me again," she said while glaring back at Ginny.

"-Ignore her love", replied Harry dismissively.

"-I try but she's so annoying. Now be honest, have you ever gone out with her?"

"-Stop being so suspicious, I told you no."

"-Are you sure?" She demanded.

"-I think I'd be able to recall it if I had, love."

"-Hmm, she has a crush on you, you know."

"-That's because I saved her life in second year. Killed a basilisk all by myself you know."

"-Yeah, right."

"-I really did! Anyway I'm finished here. What do you want to do tonight?"

Melody immediately perked up.

"-Thank God, I was so bored!"

"-I aim to please love. So what do you want to do?"

"-Well there is this band…"

"-Yeah?"

"-Has a gig today at the Reptile and I really want to go babe."

"-Ok we'll go, said Harry with a smile."

"-Really?"

"-Yeah love."

"-Oh I've got to go get ready then! Umm babe…?"

"-Yes, love?"

"-I was thinking… maybe you should tell Sirius to come with us. He seems bored too."

"-You forget that he is a wanted criminal, what if someone recognise him?"

"-Leave that on me. When I'm finished with him he won't be able to recognise himself."

* * *

**The Reptile**

_And I need all the love that I can't get to_

_And I need all the love I can get_

_And I need all the love that I can't get to_

_D'you get scared to feel so much?_

_To let somebody touch you?_

_So hot, so cold, so far so out of control_

_Hard to come by, and harder to hold_

_SISTERS OF MERCY - MORE _

"-This reminds me of the old days," said Sirius after downing a shot "Me and your dad used to sneak out and go to Muggle clubs when we were your age. Once we were so pissed we transfigured a car into a pumpkin. God, that was hilarious. We almost got expelled but it was worth it. The owner was an arsehole."

"-What did he do?" Harry asked.

"-You know, I don't have the slightest clue," said Sirius laughing. He looked so much younger and happier. White make-up and black eye liner aside, he looked the best Harry had ever seen him. "Thanks kids, for inviting an old man as me on your night out, he said. " God knows I needed it. That house depresses the shit out of me. Too many bad memories"

"-Why don't you leave?" asked Melody.

"-Well, it's well warded so the ministry and the Death Eaters can't find me there." He answered.

"-It's that the only house you own?" demanded Harry.

"-No, that's just the London residence. My parents came here only for the Season. They lived in our Mansion at Devon the rest of the time."

"-So why not live there?" asked Melody. "Does it have bad memories too?"

"-No, not really; I wasn't yet sorted into Gryffindor, you see, and made "the wrong sort" of friends the last time I was there. After my first year I spend all my summers in London until I run away. I was fifteen at the time"

"-Where did you go?" asked Harry.

"-Your dad's," said Sirius smiling.

"-Why not move at the mansion then?" interpreted Melody.

"It's too big; I would go crazy living alone there"

"Who said anything about living alone? We are going to live together, be a proper family. " Said Harry.

"- You deserve more than a godfather on the run pup."

"-I deserve someone that loves me"

"-Yes, you do." Said Melody and then kissed him.

"-So Sirius, be warned, this year on we'll spend all holidays together as a family."

"-Am I invited babe?"asked Melody shyly.

"-Of course you are, you are part of the family, aren't you? You and me, we go together love, get used to it."

"-Let's have a drink then, to family!" said Sirius grinning.

"-To Family!" they all cried out.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**

**Well this took too long… Sorry about that, but I really wasn't in the mood to write. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Oh btw nothing belongs to me but to a certain brilliant Brit writer we all know and love. You know who. ;)**

***I am aware that Harry learned about the Room of Requirement in book 5 but let's pretend he already did since book 4 and make my life a bit easier. **

_Parseltongue is written in italics._

**Chapter 8**

"Last call palls". The bartender of the Reptile said.

"So they're kicking us out, but the night is still young, what are we to do?" Said Harry seemingly deep in thought.

His eyes were glassy and his cheeks red from the huge amount of drinks he had consumed.

"I don't want to go back yet" Melody said downing her last shot.

"I might know just the thing" Sirius said. "It's completely juvenile and irresponsible of course." His eyes were gleaming.

"Oh, that's sounds promising, go on." Melody said.

"What are your views on breaking and entering?" He asked them.

The next morning a certain Hogwarts headmaster open his office drawer to find his lemon drop stash stolen.

* * *

_"Aghh fuck! I'm never drinking again, ever." _Melody said as she woke up.

_"Right there with you, love." _Harry agreed.

He pulled her closer, and she snuggled against his body.

"Last night was wild" she said. "Do you remember what happened after we left the "Reptile?"

"We broke into Hogwarts and stole Dumbledore's candies. Sirius gave us our marauder's christening and then mock married us or something." He said and then started kissing her neck.

"Oh yeah" she said chuckling, then turned and licked his lips. "Did we really go to my mother's to get her blessing or did I dream that part?"

"You know I think we did go. God she must be furious."

"Well she has a year to calm down." Melody said and then proceeded to climb astride him. "I say we forget about her and celebrate our union." She whispered and kissed him passionately.

"I couldn't agree more, love." He said and suddenly flipped her and got on top himself.

* * *

It was close to noon. They were heading to the Kitchen when Melody still half asleep took notice of their rings.

"Babe, look." She said and entwined their hands. "Where did we get them from?"

"Room of Requirement I think.* I'll show it to you as soon as we get to Hogwarts." Harry said, still half asleep himself. "Now let's go and get some food, I'm so hungry I could eat you."

"You already did, babe." She said teasingly.

"I love that dirty mouth of yours, wife of mine." He said and laughed. "Especially when…"

"I think you should stop there, and spare us all, the embarrassment pup." Sirius said.

He came out of his bedroom looking worse for wear.

"Good morning, Padfoot." Harry said.

"No, bad bad morning, and bad bad headache. I think I may be getting too old for this."

"You will never get too old for this paddy." Melody said.

She had taken an instant liking to Harry's Godfather and the feeling was mutual.

"Thanks darling. Now let's go downstairs. Maybe Arthur has some hangover potions."

* * *

The kitchen was packed with order members. As soon as they saw Harry, Melody and Sirius they fell silent.

Something was up.

Harry poured them some coffee while Melody filled three plates with food. They sat down to eat.

Everyone was looking at them; Molly was glaring at Melody but didn't speak. Then Dumbledore walked in. He sat across from Harry but didn't say a word either.

The first to break the silence was Sirius, who was infamous for his impatience.

"Look Albus, if this is about the lemon drops I'll buy you some after breakfast ok?" He said trying to placate the man.

"I'm afraid this is not about the lemon drops, my boy. That's what this is about." He said while placing the Daily Prophet on the table for them to see.

There was a picture of Melody and Harry kissing, probably taken on their latest shopping spree in Diagon Alley on the front page. What was shocking though was the headline.

**THE BOY-WHO-LIVED MARRIED AT THIRTEEN **by Rita Skeeter.

The Wizarding world is aghast with the latest scandal in the Boy's-Who-Lived life. The ministry officials working on the Registry office were up to a big surprise this morning, seen the Boy's-Who-Lived name on the magically updated just-married list. Young Harry once again tries to gain our attention, this time by getting married at the age of thirteen. His new wife, a seventeen year old witch, obviously a paedophile, is with no doubt after the young boy's fame and fortune…

The article covered the whole front-page and it went on and on about how this was just another scream for attention, like pretending You-Know-Who was back. Harry couldn't help himself he started laughing.

"So we got married for real last night?" He asked Sirius between chuckles.

"I guess you did. I mean you had my blessing and Mel's mother's permission, at wand point but still you did, so it was all about intention. I though you saw it as a game pup, if I knew you meant it I would have stopped you."

"Well, it was going to happen eventually anyway." He said. "Love, are you ok?" he asked Melody.

_"I don't know." _She said. She was upset.

_"Are you unhappy? Do you want to get an annulment?" _

_"No! I love you, it's just…"_

_"What?"_

_"Are you sure you want this, that you won't hate me one day?" _She seemed close to tears.

_"Now you are being stupid. I will always love you, you are the girl who came to stay, remember?" _He said and kissed her.

When they broke the kiss they found everyone looking at them. They looked horrified.

"What?" Asked Harry annoyed.

"You just spoke in parseltongue pup, both of you." Said Sirius.

"That's impossible." Said Melody.

"Albus, it's clear now, the girl is dark." Said Mad-Eye.

"She is here to corrupt pour Harry." Added Molly.

"I think it would be best if young Melody returned to her mother's for the time being." Said Albus looking grim.

"Where Melody goes, I go. So what if she speaks parseltongue doesn't mean she is dark. I speak too, remember?"

"That's not the same Harry. What do you know about her? She could be You-Know-Who's daughter for all you know." Said Molly.

"I DON'T CARE!" Harry screamed. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. He took a deep breath and tried to collect himself. "She could be Voldemort's daughter and it wouldn't matter, I would still love her. But she's not; I probably transferred the ability to her when we got married or something."

"Albus that's preposterous. You've got to do something." Said Dedalus Diggle.

"Harry my boy I must insist…"

"I'm not your boy and if you want Melody to leave that's fine. We will leave; I owe her a honeymoon anyway."

"Honeymoon? You are too young to be married, you will get an annulment!" Screeched Molly.

"No we won't." It was Melody that spoke. "We love each other. We don't need an annulment."

"Damn right we don't. What we need is a beach, and margaritas, and a tiny bikini for you. Let's go pack, love." Harry said.

"Sirius we'll meet you in a week, you know where." said Melody.

Before anyone could voice their objections they were gone.


End file.
